Destruction of the Command Center (A New Home)
The Implosion Generator detonator clock has reached the fifty seconds remaining mark. Rito and Goldar stare as much impatiently as nervously at the central bomb sphere, both moaning and biting their fingertips worriedly. "I don't like this thing. Oh, the suspense is killing me." Rito mentioned Goldar's fearful teeth chatter as he bites his fingernails. "Alright, you numbskulls, Go get the crystal now." Rita ordered in their heads They quickly stand up and grab their swords. "Whoa finally. We're outta here." Rito stated "We gotta hurry. The Implosion Device is gonna blow." Goldar stated "Talk about cutting it close." Rito mentioned They then both vanish from the Storage Room. Meanwhile back inside the Command Center "Oh Zordon, it's sad to see Frank leave us after time was returned to normal. It was just like old times again." Alpha 5 mentioned "I know Alpha, but we all knew that it was going to happen once the Zeo Crystal was put back together as one." Zordon stated Suddenly, Rito and Goldar teleported into the main control room. "Ayi, yi, yi, yi, yi!" Alpha cried out "Intruder alert. Intruder alert." C-3PO called out "Beep, beep, beep." R2 beeped Goldar then grabs the recently completed Zeo Crystal. "Goldar, Rito, I order you to leave the Command Center at once." Zordon ordered "Duhhh, we were just on our way out." Goldar informed him "Yeah and so is the Zeo Crystal, ciao, baby." Rito told him Suddenly, both Goldar and Rito instantly teleport out of the Command Center with the Zeo Crystal in their possession. Paul's POV We then teleport back into the Command Center. "Ayi, yi, yi, yi, yi!" Alpha cried out "Alpha, what's wrong?" I wondered "Goldar and Rito have stolen the Zeo Crystal." Alpha informed us Ashley then goes over to the device. "Oh no." Ashley muttered Meanwhile back inside the Command Center Storage Room Suddenly the bomb reaches zero and then explodes. Meanwhile back inside the Command Center Suddenly the whole place starts shaking and sparks flying everywhere. "What's happening?" Trini wondered "Rangers, you must evacuate the Command Center." Zordon instructed "We can't leave you." Adam stated Suddenly, more explosions and sparks occurred causing us to stumble around some more. "Get out of here now, Rangers." Alpha urged "Yes, you all must hurry now go." 3PO told us "Beep, beep, beep." R2 beeped "Come with us, guys." Jason motion for them Another explosion occurred causing us to lose our balances a bit as more derbies fall to the floor. "Alpha, teleport them out, now." Zordon instructed "Ayi, yi, yi right, Zordon." Alpha cried out walking over to a console "ALPHA! NOOOO!" I shouted out I then run over towards him. "Ayi, yi, yi." Alpha cried out "No, Paul, What're you doing?" Kimberly called out I reach a console as it explodes causing me to shield my face and causing me to black out. Normal POV "Teleportation sequence activated." Alpha stated The Rangers along with Kira, Justin, and Stevie are teleported away. "AYI, YI, YI, YI! ZORDON! I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO DO! AYI, YI, YI, YI, YI, YI!" Alpha cried out as more Derbies falls down More explosions occurred. Meanwhile outside the Command Center Kimberly's POV We all teleported out of the Command Center falling to the ground, we stand up and look towards the smoke filled Command Center then suddenly it explodes causing us to fall to the ground again. A few seconds later we sit up. "Everybody okay?" Tommy wondered "Yeah, I think so." Katherine stated I then look around trying to find Paul to only see him laying on the ground not moving. "PAUL!" I yelled out Paul's POV "PAUL!" I heard Kimberly yell out I open my eyes and painfully sit up as the others run over towards me with Kimberly being the first one to reach me. "No please no." I called out looking at what remains of the Command Center "Awe man." Jason muttered "It's gone." Zack stated "Zordon and Alpha." Tanya stated "And 3PO and R2." Luke added "Do you think they could have survived?" Katherine wondered "I don't know." I muttered "Paul, what are we going to do?" Kimberly wondered I then shake my head sadly. "Bet this could be the end of the Power Rangers." I admitted Kimberly sadly moans at hearing that. "Forever." I muttered We all then stand up and look at what is left of the Command Center. 'This can't be how it all ends.' I thought to myself Category:Story Category:Power Rangers